Rooftops
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: Dear Diary, I've thoroughly screwed up my life... and I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm seventeen, and I'm pregnant. But, you know what the worst part about all of this is? It's my best friend's brothers." AH, normal pairings. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary, _

_I've thoroughly screwed up my life... and I don't know what to feel anymore. _

_I'm seventeen, and I'm pregnant. But, you know what the worst part about all of this is? It's my best friend's brothers. Sure, he's completely gorgeous but he can be a complete moron sometimes. His ego is the size of Jupiter, he's a smart-ass, he's a wannabe emo (he doesn't slit his wrists, he just dresses kinda emo, kinda normal – I don't even know what normal is!), and he's the one who convinced me to go to the damn party, the one who convinced me to have a drink in his room since the party was completely boring, the one who got me drunk, the one who got himself drunk, the one who started kissing me, the one who got me KNOCKED UP! _

_He's going to freak once I tell him that I'm pregnant, and that I want to keep the baby, and that I want him to help me. I hope – even though I hate his guts right now – that he will want to keep the baby. _

_I only just found out that I'm pregnant. I took a test when my period never came. _

_It's been three weeks since that night at the party. I have to tell Alice first though, I need her support, then I'll tell him..._

_This sucks. _


	2. New home, new friend, new roof

**Next chapter! **

**I'm bored out of my mind and I just feel...weird. **

**Anyway, here you go! **

**Chapter one **

I sat on my rooftop, contemplating how I was going to break the news to my parents.

I am a senior in high school, but I go to a boarding school; I just live with my parents because they live only half an hour away from campus... and I was scared to live in the dorms provided. You see, I was going to live in the dorms, but when I got to my dorm room, a chick dressed in black leather was sitting on one of the beds in the dorm, twirling a knife in her hand that was covered in blood – her own blood. I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. They couldn't relocate me to another dorm so I asked them if I could live with my parents instead. They agreed – thank god – but I had to be on time for class no matter what. They had houses where students could live in but they were too expensive so... yeah, here I am.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm seventeen, I have long brown hair, brown eyes and I'm just a plain-Jane, nothing special. My parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, and they're both really strict. They don't show that they love me or care about me. They're both Christians and believe in sex after marriage. Yeah, I'm toast.

I have three best friends; Alice, Rosalie and Angela. Alice is a hyper, 5 foot tall pixie who needs to cut down on the coffee, energy drinks and shopping escapades. Rosalie is a bitch, but kind, five foot six, beauty queen. Angela is a shy, honest, five foot five bookworm. They're all single. I've known them since kindergarten, and they're the only people who truly care about me. They live in one of the houses on campus. They have tried many times to get me to live with them, but I refused because I didn't have enough money and they hardly had any room in that tiny house.

I sat on my rooftop for hours, trying to come up with things to say. One of the best ones was _"Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant, get over it." _Yeah, that would have gone down well. I finally decided on just letting it flow into the conversation at dinner. I just hoped that it worked.

"So, Bella dear, how's school?" My mother asked while eating her dinner, not looking at me. I sighed, _don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid..._ I chanted in my head. I took a deep breath.

"School's fine, I like all of my teachers and I love my English class." I replied. Renee nodded her head absently and continued eating her meal. It was my Dad's turn now.

"How are your friends?" He asked, distractedly. _Here goes..._

"They'll all fine. We went to this party I got invited to the other week – it was...fun. They're doing well in their classes. Um..." But I didn't finish, because a wave of nausea hit me. I ran out of the dining room to the downstairs bathroom. I vaguely heard my Mom's worried shouts and her footsteps behind me. I only just made it to the toilet. My Mom held my hair for me and rubbed my back. It was the most caring I had ever seen her.

I stopped vomiting after a while, and I told Renee to wait in the living room with Charlie. I cleaned up and gave myself a little pep talk before facing my parents.

As soon as I walked into the living room, everything seemed to slow down. I saw Renee and Charlie's intense stares, I heard my footsteps like they stomps, echoing off the walls, and I felt the tears slowly well in my eyes. I stood a few feet away from the sofa they were sitting on and looked at both of them in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." There, I said it. And I immediately regretted it. Charlie's face turned instantly purple, and Renee looked like she was about to murder me.

"What?" I winced at Renee's cold voice – it cut right through me. I met Renee's eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated but it was a weak whisper. Renee got up from the sofa and slowly walked towards me, looking scary calm. She stared at me for ten seconds, then sneered at me. Then she did the one thing I thought she wasn't capable of doing.

She slapped me. Hard.

It was hard enough to knock me to the floor. I gasped and held my cheek, the tears finally falling down my face, staring up at Renee, shocked and scared.

"Get out." Renee's ice-cold voice sliced through me again. She couldn't do that! Throw me out on the street! No,no, no...

"But-"

"GET OUT YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!" Renee screeched.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been three hours since I had faced my parents. I was now struggling to haul all of my stuff across to my best friends house. I was breathing heavily, sweating uncontrollably, and it scared the crap out of me that I was pulling all of my bags out in the open, in the dark.

I screamed as I tripped and fell to the concrete sidewalk. I couldn't stifle my sobs as they erupted from my mouth. I sat on the pavement, leaning on one of my bags, sobbing my heart out. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that I stayed there, I didn't know, and I didn't care.

"Excuse me?" A voice accented with a southern drawl asked. I jumped and stared at the man looking down at me, a worried expression clear on his face. He was at least six foot four, maybe, and he had shaggy honey-blond hair that fell into his eyes – that were a sapphire blue color. He was handsome.

I sniffled, and wiped at my eyes furiously. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? Do you need any help with those bags?" He asked, concerned. I stared at him for a second, wondering if I should trust this stranger...

"Um, no I'm not okay and if you wouldn't mind, please, could you help me with my bags?" I heard myself say. He smiled at me then grabbed three out of the five duffel bags and suitcases I had. I smiled slightly at him and thanked him.

"So, where're you going?" He asked casually.

"Well...I'm going to my friends house on campus. I'm Bella Swan, by the way." I replied. I was completely at ease with this guy. He just had this calm aura that emanated from him.

"I'm Jasper Hale."

"You mean as in the brother of Rosalie Hale? As in, _the _Hales?" I asked him a bit surprised.

"Er...yeah. How do you know my sister?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. I laughed.

"Rose is one of my best friends, I've known her since kindergarten. You know what? It's strange that I never actually met you." It was true. Every time I would have gone to Rosalie's house, Jasper would have been out or locked up in his room.

"Yeah, that is strange. Which way is your friends house?" He questioned. I told him which way to go and we exchanged in friendly chatter all the way to the house.

We got to the front porch and I rang the doorbell. The house was painted white, with three floors. The windows were frosted and had black blinds. There was a balcony on the roof. Perfect.

The door flung open and a surprised looking Alice answered the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked frantically. And to my dismay, I started to bawl. Alice rushed out of the house and wrapped me in a comforting hug, uttering reassuring words. I noticed that Jasper stood there awkwardly, but he couldn't stop staring at Alice. I pushed Alice away.

"Can we talk about it inside?" I asked, Alice nodded. That's when she noticed Jasper, and she smiled a brilliant smile.

"You've kept me waiting." Alice sang. Jasper stood there, looking confused.

"Sorry ma'am." Jasper bowed and winked at Alice, causing her to explode into giggles. I smiled.

"C'mon Jasper. Come inside." I smirked at him. He agreed.

Alice got a couple of bags and hauled them into the house, calling Angela and Rosalie to get there buts downstairs. They slumped down the stairs and were taken aback by all of the bags in the hallway. They both gasped as they saw me. Did I really look that messed up?

"Go into the living room and I'll explain." I sighed. They all nodded.

"Jasper? What're you doing here?" Rosalie asked suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"He helped me with my bags. C'mon." I said walking into the living room. I sat in the big blood red bean bag, and watched as everyone sat on the matching four-seater sofa.

"Okay guys... My parents threw me out-" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Those sons of-"

"Rose!" I laughed.

"Well it's true!" She replied, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Anyway... they kicked me out of the house because..." I was so nervous that I thought that I was going to throw up, "Guys...I'm...I'm..." I started sobbing. Angela had a knowing and sympathetic look on her face.

"You're..." She started but I cut he off.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." I sobbed. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper gasped.

"How?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"At that party three weeks ago, I got drunk and it just..." I broke down then, violently sobbing and shaking. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela came and hugged me.

"Do you know who the Dad is?" Angela asked softly. I sobbed more.

"Ed...w...ar...d" I bawled. Alice flung up, looking furious.

"Edward!? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"Alice started for the door but Jasper caught her by the waist.

"He's not worth it. Not now. Bella needs you." Jasper reasoned and Alice immediately softened up.

We all stayed in the living room for a while, going over ideas of how to tell _him_. Jasper apparently lived in one of the houses with him and another guy – Emmett – and he was very useful. He told us that _he_ could take it any way. He told us that the best way to tell him was to have all of us there, for moral support. I thought that that was a great idea, because there was no way that I could tell _him _on my own.

Since tomorrow was Saturday, we decided to head over to _his _house then. The girls agreed that I could stay in the attic, because they had just cleared it out. Jasper left after that, leaving a pouting Alice behind. I laughed at her half-heartedly.

Tomorrow was going to be tough. But at least I knew that I had my best friends' support, maybe even Jasper's.

I headed to my new room, and found that the attic was quite cool. There was a double bed with a navy blue comforter, sheet, and pillows. The walls were white with navy blue swirls on them. A white chest of drawers was pushed into a corner of the room and a large mirror stood next to it. There was a glass sliding door leading to the balcony. I sighed and walked onto the balcony. I climbed onto the tiles of the roof and sat there, watching the stars.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Telling the Wannabe Emo

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories in AGES!!! It's just that I couldn't find any inspiration for any of my stories... but I just got some inspiration today!! Sooooooooooooooooo.... **

**Bella's gonna tell Edward about the baby... Uh Oh! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Unfortunately... **

**Chapter Two – Telling the Wannabe Emo... **

_**February 13**__**th**___

_**Friday – 11:36pm **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Yes, I know, it's lame putting the exact time of when I'm writing this down. **_

_**Anyway, tomorrow is the day I tell Sir Wannabe Emo about our child. One, I am NOT looking forward to it. Two, I have a massive headache with all the thinking I've been doing. And finally, it's either the nerves or the baby making me nauseous. I have so many concerns about what **_**he **_**would think, what he would decide; but I can tell you one thing – there is NO WAY I'm letting him out of this. Sure, he can shout at me all he wants, I won't cry. He can reject me, I will fight back. He can ignore me, I'll keep pushing him. Those are the things I keep telling myself anyway. **_

_**If he excepts me, then... I don't have a clue on where to start with him if he decides to take responsibility. **_

_**All I know is that, if he full out rejects me for the whole nine months, I'll leave him alone but I'll know that I will always have my friends to help me instead. **_

_**A small part of me wishes that he will just accept me as soon as I utter the truth, because, I want a father figure for our child. The baby needs one... **_

I heard a distant whisper intrude on my silent slumber. I snuggled deeper into the sheets of my bed and mumbled something I couldn't even understand.

The whisper went away for a while and I was able to sleep peacefully for a little while longer... until the little pixie hurricane began to screech and jump on my bed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice jumped in time with her screeches. I groaned and let my hand wander for some solid object to throw at her. My head was facing the pillow so I couldn't see where my hand was wandering. I felt something furry and solid so I grabbed it and held it up.

"Bella! Don't hurt Stevie! Put him down!" Alice shouted. She finally ceased her jumping and grabbed the thing – Stevie? – out of my hand. I could practically feel her glare on the back of my head. I giggled into my pillow and finally gave in to the pixie's pleas. I lifted my head and arched an eyebrow at Alice. She was puffed up and full-on glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently while spreading my arms in a 'I don't know why you're giving me that look' gesture. Alice huffed and then lifted up the thing in her arms to show me.

"Stevie!" I laughed as the little ball of fluff jumped into my arms. Stevie is a red haired Pomeranian pooch that gets pampered by Alice immensely. He's small, cute, and is a great way to get some exercise when you want to go out for a run. He must have been asleep yesterday when I arrived. When he sleeps, he doesn't wake up until he knows that his body is fully recovered from the previous day. Basically, he sleeps like a log.

"Great. You try to throw Stevie at me and he doesn't even give a rats-ass," Alice threw her arms in the air in mock-exasperation. I gave Alice my best smile.

"It's not my fault he loves me. Isn't that right boy?" I scratched Stevie behind the ear and he gave a short bark of happiness.

"Bella?" I turned my attention to Alice and saw that her face had turned serious. I sighed, grabbed Stevie and made my way down the two lots stairs, Alice behind me.

"I'm not sure if I want to do this Alice." I stated as we reached the ground floor. Alice just gave me a look. I sighed heavily and made my way to the kitchen. I had been in this house so many times that I knew where everything was, so I got my breakfast by myself.

I set Stevie on the black tiled kitchen floor and began making a Full-English breakfast, as Alice settled into one of the stools by the breakfast bar just behind me. Alice's and Rosalie's kitchen was beautiful. It had blood red tiles on the floor, white metal appliances, and blood red cupboards. The wall behind the appliances was covered in white wallpaper that had red squares randomly placed on the paper.

"Morning Bella, you okay?" I heard Rosalie ask sleepily behind me. I jumped at her sudden appearance, but chuckled afterwards as I looked at her knotted hair, heavy eyelids, and dark bruises under her sky blue eyes.

"Morning bed-head, I'm fine...Where's Angela? Coffee?" I chirped, trying to fake alertness. Rosalie studied me for a moment, smirked, then shook her head before replying a hearty 'yes'. I decided to make breakfast for everyone just to busy myself.

"Angela is just getting ready for the day, God knows how she can be this active on a morning," Rosalie grumbled while grabbing the coffee I offered her.

The distant chatter between Rosalie and Alice helped keep me sane along with my cooking. And after five minutes, Angela came downstairs looking absolutely ready for the day, just as Rosalie had said.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I would admit that I was absolutely petrified about telling _him _about the baby. What if he doesn't want any part in the baby's life? What if he abandons me? What if he wants to help, but, where would that leave us? I mean, at the moment, I hate his freaking guts. He did this to me, and I want to keep the baby so he should take responsibility for our child too. I will admit that we both had equal parts in the creation of our baby, but just because our baby is inside of me doesn't mean he can just walk away, without a care, leaving both myself and our baby to fend for ourselves – it's not fair on either of us.

"Bella! You're gonna burn the eggs!" I snapped out of my inner rambling to just catch the eggs before they completely burned. I inspected them and found that they were just a little well-done and still edible. I turned to nod my thanks to Angela and then went back to preparing our breakfast.

"Bella, do you want some help? Come on, sit down." Rosalie jumped out of her seat, flew to the stove, grabbed the spatula out of my hand, then bumped me out of the way with her hip. I cursed as I began to topple over, then cursed again as my side connected with the tiled floor.

"Damn gravity, swear it's out to get me," I mumbled before picking myself off of the floor. I winced as my sore side throbbed. I groaned and began to rub my side, trying to relieve the pain.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie gasped at the same time while Angela just rolled her eyes and walked over to me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine, just a little sore," I reassured my best friends while walking stiffly to the breakfast bar – actually, I was being towed toward the breakfast bar by Angela while I struggled to walk back to the stove.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked quietly, but I heard the double meaning of her words.

"No," I sighed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We stood, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and I, on the front porch of Emmett's, Jasper's, and Wannabe Emo's campus home. I switched my weight from one leg to the other, squeezing Rosalie and Angela's hands as Alice knocked on the dark wooden door. My breathing grew quicker and uneven as a silhouette appeared in front of the window in the front door. Rosalie rubbed my arm, trying to give me some reassurance but it was a hopeless effort; nothing and no one could comfort me right now.

I held my breath as I heard someone unlock the front door. It seemed to open agonizingly slow, trying to make me scream and run away from what I had to face at some point. The door was just inches away from showing the person who had answered the door. Oh God, if it was Emmett or Edward...

"Hey Jasper!" Alice bounced in her spot in front of us and waved – actually waved – exuberantly while grinning from ear to ear.

"I heard when you smile too widely it can cause your face to crack...and cause wrinkles," I muttered moodily as I tried to get a hold of myself. Alice squeaked and immediately decreased her smile.

Jasper was watching us with a sort of pitying humour. I glared at him. I didn't want his pity or anyone else's.

"Sorry, come on in, Edward and Emmett are in the living room," Jasper smiled apologetically at me, and I scowled in return. I stepped over the threshold and was completely taken in by the obvious male décor and design. The walls were covered in greys, blacks, reds, blues and whites. There were trophies and awards, sporting equipment and cool modern furniture in many places but the place felt open somehow, kind of welcoming. Well, if you weren't in my situation anyway, I just thought about many profanities and tried to go over the speech I was going to use.

"We got guest's!" Jasper called to his room-mates. My heart lurched and began to thud heavily as our group made our way into the living room.

There was a guy with large muscles and a large built body playing on a games console sitting on a black leather sofa. He had short, curly, dark brown hair and his face looked kind of child like, and honestly, made me giggle inwardly at the expression of deep concentration on his face. Edward, though, was another matter.

His hair was out of control, a complete bronze mess, but it looked perfect. His features were defined and beautiful. His high chiselled cheekbones and his straight angular nose, his lovely soft pink lips. His tight short sleeved button down shirt, open over a grey tight t-shirt showed his obvious six-pack and pecks and his black jeans hung low on his hips. I would have laughed at his black and grey chequered 'Vans' if the situation wasn't so awkward and serious. He had his nose in a book, sitting on a black leather recliner, not paying attention to anything else around him.

"Yo!" Jasper clapped his hands loudly, trying to get the boys' attention. Emmett and Edward jumped simultaneously, whipping their heads towards us. I blushed and hung my head as I saw Edward's eyes widen slightly at the sight of me.

"Hello," I whispered into the empty air, squeezing Rosalie's and Angela's hands again before releasing them.

"Uh, hi?" Edward looked confused, and I couldn't deny that he looked adorable. I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I stood my ground as I saw his face play on many emotions, but he finally nodded, got up from his seat and gestured for me to follow him. I looked at all of my group for some sort of encouragement. They all nodded and smiled softly. I passed a very confused looking Emmett as I followed Edward through the living room, then through two doors and into the kitchen. I stood near the door we had come through while Edward stared at me, a calculating expression on his face and a determination in his eyes. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to say something...but nothing came out. I closed my mouth, then opened it, then closed it again as I decided to drop my gaze to the floor, shuffling my feat in place. Edward chuckled and my gaze snapped back to him.

"Do you want something to drink Goldfish?" He chuckled at his little "joke" and leaned back on the dark grey cupboard behind him. I glared at him and huffed.

"No, thanks." I seethed through gritted teeth. My gaze had wandered to the floor again where I tried to burn a hole in the floor with my glare. My anger at him had come seeping back into my system, squashing the earlier nerves.

"Okay..." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and I could feel his curious but confused gaze on my head. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well..." I hesitated feeling fear creep up my spine, "I don't know how to say this..." My gaze softened and I felt vulnerable. What if he rejects me and our baby? What if he accepts us? What was going to happen?

"Yes..." Edward encouraged, sounding annoyed, which really pissed me off. I tore my gaze from the floor and narrowed my eyes at him. I stomped over to his side of the kitchen, stopping only a couple of feet in front of him.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered calmly but there was an icy edge in my voice that I had never heard before. It reminded me of my Mother...

Edward's face was blank. Absolutely blank. It was as if my words had not registered in his mind. I was pissed off even more.

"Did you not get that? _I'm pregnant!_" Although my voice was quiet, I put the full force of my anger, nerves, worries and coldness into my words. Comprehension dawned onto his face and he seemed startled. His emerald green eyes searched my brown ones, looking for any sign of falseness. My gaze didn't waver as he slowly – probably reluctantly – let the truth sink in.

"Really?" He asked. His voice held no emotion, and it scared me.

"Yes," I whispered softly, tears forming in my eyes. Our stares did not falter – it felt like hours but it was most likely minutes.

"I need to know if you will help me, I need to know that you will be there for me and our child...but if you don't want anything to do with us, then, I'm afraid that I will not leave you alone for the next nine months, and if by then, when our baby's born, you still don't want to be a part of our lives then fine, I will leave you alone...for good." I spoke softly but my voice seemed strong. Edward broke our intense staring contest and seemed to not see the kitchen any more.

Several minutes past, and I grew annoyed that he had not uttered a single word, so I started to tap my foot. Edward seemed to snap out of his daze and he focused back on me. I gave him a grim smile.

"So?" I asked.

"I think I need to think about it overnight. Can't... Have you considered adoption or abortion?" I wanted to slap him. How can he even suggest giving away our baby? Or killing our baby? No way.

"How can you even say that? It's our baby! A living thing growing inside of me – it has feelings and it can sense stuff! How can you kill another human being. And adoption! Our child could end up in a home where they could get beaten, abused! They may not even get adopted, and sometimes that can be worse. How dare you!?" I exploded. I glared at his startled but guilty face.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it like that," He looked and sounded genuinely regretful and apologetic. I sighed.

"Okay, please could you make some sort of decision tomorrow? Please?" I gazed into his green eyes and lost my train of thought. He was beautiful. He may be a moron, a smart-ass, and had an ego the size of Jupiter but...

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow," he had complete honesty dripping off of his words, off of his face. I nodded once and turned away, heading back for the living room. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

I entered the living room to find everyone crowded around Emmett, watching him play on the games console. Rosalie was whooping and cheering for Emmett wildly; so were Alice and Angela but they were just less enthusiastic. Jasper was watching Alice, smiling lazily at her. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Everyone's smile faltered, including Emmett's. They must have told him.

"Hey Bella," Emmett was loud. I forced a smile and his expression immediately brightened. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett had embraced me in a big bear hug. How had he moved so fast?

"I'm Emmett McCarty! I hope you had a wonderful time in my house!" Emmett let go of me and patted me on the back sending me stumbling forward, but somehow I caught myself.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett, I'm Bella Swan." I giggled.

"Dude, this isn't your house," Edward piped from behind me. I glanced at him and he had his usual smart-ass smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Then who does it belong to then Eddie?" Emmett did a horrible imitation of a girls voice and everyone snickered.

"It's the schools Emmi, and _ours_," Edward's smirk did not falter, even when my girls and I started to giggle.

"Do you mean that..." Alice started.

"This place belongs..." Continued Angela.

"To us as well..." Added Rosalie.

"As you three?" I finished. Rosalie smirked, Alice bounced, Angela smiled widely, and I rolled my eyes.

"_Sweet!_" We chorused. Jasper was smiling, and Emmett was bellowing laughter while Edward frowned. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You walked right into that one Edward," I snickered as he glared. I stuck my tongue out and winked playfully before heading towards the front door. I could hear my girls following behind me.

"How did it go?"Alice whispered, excitement bubbling inside of her.

"Later." I glanced back at Edward and caught him staring at me. I blushed a deep red when I saw him chuckle, shake his head and then smile a breathtaking crooked smile. I smiled dazedly back and then turned to the front door.

Well...that was okay.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I sat on the new rooftop, of my new home, with my diary, pen, and my cell phone in my hands.

_**February14th**_

_**Saturday – 9:02pm**_

_**Angela, Rosalie and Alice had welcomed me so easily into their – temporary – home. I felt so loved, so cared for. And Jasper...well Jasper was already like a brother to me. I may not know him well but he's just been so nice and Alice and Jasper obviously like each other and I just know that they belong together. I just know. **_

_**Emmett looks scary but he's just a teddy bear. He's funny and just plain cool. And, Rosalie likes him, it was pretty clear with how she was cheering him on more than anyone when he was playing that video game. Trying to get noticed. I think they would go great together. Rosalie's no nonsense attitude would keep Emmett in line but Emmett's humour would make her loosen up and keep a smile on her face. **_

_**Edward... well, you know from a previous Diary entry what I think about him. I went to tell him about our baby today and he seemed to have taken it well but I don't think it had completely sunk in, so he's probably freaking out right now. But there's a small part of me that believes that he might actually help me, but I'm afraid to believe, to hope, to wish.**_

_**I'm feeling slightly nauseous now, so I'm going to go and see what happens. **_

**What do you think? Love it, hate it, like it, don't like it? Whatever you want to say, just leave a review! Please? **__


	4. An that you MUST read

**Guys... I am _extremely ticked off _right now. You want to know why? Well, my computer got a virus and it had to be completely wiped. I had chapters ready for all of my stories and then... BOOM! It's infuriating when you have something done and finished, but then gets taken away from you because some stupid person – who needs to get a life – decided to put a virus on one of my favourite websites to get money off of me! **

**Yeah, so... I'm having to re-write the chapters I had. Also, I'm going on holiday on August 18th so you'll have to wait for the next chapters further. **

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry that some people think that putting a virus onto a website to get money off of people is a smart idea. It's not, especially when you are dealing with me. You should seriously keep away from me when I'm ticked off, 'cause I'd probably snap and claw at you... and maybe kick your head off. :) **

**You'll probably get an update in about two weeks, but don't hold your breath. **

**From the way that I've written this, you can most likely tell that I'm angry, and if you can't tell, then... you're an idiot. Only joking. **

**Anyway... yeah. **

**School is starting in about three weeks – whoop-de-freaking-doo – and I will be becoming a year 9 – I'm English, so if you're from America, it means that I'm going to become fourteen years old before the next seven weeks of summer holidays – and I'm literally shaking in my boots – even though I'm not wearing boots, I just like the saying – and would really appreciate if nobody gave me any crap about not updating in _ages. _Please? **

**Sorry about my little rant – by little, I really mean big – but I just needed to get it out of my system some other way... you know, instead of throwing and punching stuff. As you can probably tell, I am an emotional person and I do take things quite seriously. **

**Not the type of thing normal thirteen year old girls do. Well, I'm being a bit stereotypical, aren't I? XD **

**~Beth~ **


	5. Language please, the baby can hear you

**So sorry. Sigh. I have been super busy and I do not deserve your forgiveness. **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter Three: Language please, the baby can hear you**

_February 15th _

_Sunday 6:01am _

_I've been awake all night, nervous for Edward's decision. _

_I also had morning sickness at 4am this morning, and then I couldn't get back to sleep. _

_I've got a new pen, you like? _

_Happy Days! (Note sarcasm please) _

I decided to head over to the guys house by myself. Jasper had assured me that he and Emmett were there for me whatever Edward's decision. They even invited me to stay round for dinner. I took them up on the offer because, to be honest, I was starving all the time now. I didn't think I could make it back to the house before I ate a tree.

I was walking rhythmically towards their house, listening to _Linkin park _on my ipod. I was listening to _Crawling, _one of my favourites.

I was in a happy mood for some strange reason. I should be nervous, anxious, practically petrified! But no, I was happy. _Must be the Redbull_,I though absently. I had grown an obsession for energy drinks since the pregnancy started. My baby was going to be an athlete!

I made it to the guys house at 10am, still feeling happy. I knocked a tune on the door and waited patiently, bouncing on the spot.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed as he flung the door open. He immediately picked me up in a big bear hug, crushing me to his chest.

"Hey!" I giggled after he put me down. He stepped aside and I ran into the house – yes, I _ran._ I found Jasper and Edward in the living room, playing _Guitar Hero. _They were evenly matched until Edward kicked Jasper's leg, causing him to hit the wrong buttons.

"Hey!" Jasper glared at Edward, punching him in the shoulder. Edward laughed. I tiptoed behind Edward_, _planning on ripping the guitar out of his hands, when I got a better idea.

I tried to get Jasper's attention by waving my arms in the air. He noticed after a few seconds and opened his mouth to say something. I pressed a finger to my lips, signalling for him to be quiet. He shut his mouth and looked at me curiously, while I made wild hand gestures that I hoped he could understand.

He seemed to understand because he winked and braced himself, glueing his eyes to the tv screen. I was amazed that Edward hadn't noticed me yet.

I took a deep breath and...

"FIRE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran as I heard Edward shout a few profanities. I hid behind a guffawing Emmett, hoping that Edward hadn't seen me.

"Bella! You..." Edward glared at me, sticking his tongue out childishly at me. I stepped away from Emmett and skipped over to the couch, jumping on it. I didn't sit because I was too hyper.

"Did I scare you?" I asked him sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He huffed, but I could see the smile wanting to appear. I smiled brilliantly.

"You didn't scare me, just startled me."

"Yeah, then why did you piss yourself?" I heard Emmett blurt out before exploding into another laughing fit.

"I did not piss myself you ass!" Edward laughed, making his way over to smack his brother.

"Hey! Language please, the baby can hear you," I rolled my eyes, rubbing my stomach. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, then turned slowly towards me.

"The baby..." He breathed. He looked distressed and tired, like he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep.

"Yes, the baby." I replied bluntly, patting my stomach. There was a tiny bump on my lower abdomen now, it was hardly noticeable.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. He was wearing a tight grey shirt with black skinny jeans and grey converse today, and his eyes were...

"Are you wearing guy liner?" I blurted, trying to hold my giggles in. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I thought only girls wear eye liner," Jasper mused, holding in his chuckles.

"Then why aren't you wearing any?" Edward snapped back. "I am not wearing 'guy liner'" Edward scowled as he left the room.

"He so is." I giggled as I followed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, let me get this straight. You don't want anything to do with the baby once he or she is born, but will help me in any way I can while he or she is in my womb?" I gazed disbelievingly at Edward as he leaned against the cupboards in his kitchen.

"Basically," he smiled, looking quite pleased with himself.

My anger rose as his smile became a smirk. So he would support me until the baby was here? _Good plan Edward, good plan_, I thought sarcastically.

"There is no frickin' way I am agreeing to that!" I shrieked. Edward pushed himself forward and walked towards me.

"I'm not ready to be a father Bella," Edward smiled apologetically.

"Not ready? Not ready!?!? Edward, do you think I'm ready to become a mother? Hell no I'm not! But I have to take care of _our child._ Just because this baby isn't growing inside of you doesn't mean you can run away when he or she arrives! Our baby needs a father as well as a mother. I want – need – your help. We both had equal parts in creating this baby – "

"We sure did," Edward smirked.

"– and that means that you have an equal responsibility to take care of this child!" I screamed in his face, apparelled at his egotistical behaviour. "If you help me through the...eight months of pregnancy I have left, then, you're stuck with me. And if you don't want anything to do with _us_, then I'm not going to leave you alone. Understand?"

Edward looked frustrated. I couldn't really blame him, but I was in such a delicate emotional state that I really didn't give a crap.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Really really," Edward spread his arms in a sincere gesture and sighed.

"Thank you," I breathed. I kissed Edward's cheek, suddenly feeling very light and bubbly. I registered the tingling shock that went through me as my lips made contact with Edward's cheek, but discarded the sensation as static electricity.

Edward's mouth was scrunched up to the side with his eyebrows scrunched together. My eyes began to tear.

"You're upset," I whimpered, sniffling slightly. Edward's gaze snapped to my watery eyes and he groaned.

"Jeez, chicks who are pregnant have emotional issues. Great." Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I slapped him, then left abruptly.

"Set up Guitar Hero Emmett!" I called, leaving a shocked Edward in the kitchen.

**Short, but at least you got something right? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't hold your breath. **

**Reviews are better than energy drink obsessions;) **

**~Beth~**


	6. He what!

**LALALALALA!!!!!! **

**I don't own anything! **

**Chapter Four: He What?!?!?! **

**February 16th **

I was sulking my way towards the guys house. I had a feeling that something was wrong, something wasn't right.

I had no ipod with me, just an umbrella. It was raining. I loved the rain, but I didn't really like getting wet when I was in this kind of mood.

I arrived at their house at 3:45pm. Classes had ended at 3pm but I couldn't bring myself to stay in the house on my own. Rosalie, Alice and Angela were all busy with lord knows what. So I decided to spend some time with the guys. At least I got to play Guitar Hero there.

I knocked on their front door slowly. A hulking figure opened the door, looking extremely angry.

"Em? What's wrong?" I asked him, worried that he might be mad at me. His face immediately softened and his posture slumped.

"Bella bon-bon, you better come inside and sit down," Emmett gestured for me to go inside. I stared at him curiously before shrugging and heading inside.

The house felt...unpleasant. Something was seriously out of balance.

"Wow, I never knew I was a master of sensing chi." I muttered as I entered the living room. Jasper was sat on the floor, glaring at the blank tv screen.

"Why does it feel like the freaking anger cyclone engulfed this house?" I huffed, impatient.

"Sit down Bella," Jasper sighed while lifting himself from the floor. I did as instructed and sunk into the soft pillows on the couch. I glanced from Jasper to Emmett, who were now standing in front of me with serious but upset faces.

"Er...if you're going to give me the sex talk then, sorry, you were a bit late." I laughed nervously. I thought that would get at least Emmett to smile, but his face did not change.

"Edward's gone."

"What?"

"Edward left."

…

"HE WHAT?!?!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it – well I could, I just didn't want to face the truth.

"I'm sorry Baby Doll – " Jasper started but I cut him off with an agonized cry.

"That stupid fricking barstool! I hate him! I hate him!" I sobbed, tears running down my face. I still had enough sense not to cuss – because of the baby – but the rest of me was crumbling.

It might have been the hormonal imbalance, but, I felt as though my world was shattering apart.

**Extremely short, but I thought it was unfair not to explain Edward's easy agreement. He was lying! **

**Yes, Edward is an ass, but later he will develop into something better. It's an important part of the story. **

**Reviews are better than rain. **

**~Beth~**


	7. Important Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating for a while, and I want to apologize in advance for the lack of updates in the future. I can explain myself.

This may sound kind of stupid, but I'm trying to write a novel. My Reading/Writing Club teacher has a friend who is an editor and who works closely with many publishers. I have sent her the Prologue, Chapter One, and half of Chapter Two – right now I'm waiting for some feedback.

I may be chasing a stolen dream, but at least I'm trying. I want to at least have a chance at showing what I can do, what I can write.

So, all of my stories will be going on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry to all of you who were anticipating future chapters.

Wish me luck, please?

~Beth~


End file.
